


Single Soul

by orphan_account



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mac, Feelings, Feelings revealed, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mac talks to Riley about his feelings. Someone hears...





	Single Soul

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of Mac/Jack smut! For me, the line between bromance and romance is very blurred. So, I wrote this.
> 
> The title is based of this quote from Aristotle: Love is composed of single soul inhabiting two bodies.

Riley stared down at her menu, “You gonna tell him?”

 

Mac sat across from her, a thoughtful look on his face. He was thinking about the pros and cons of a certain action, “Would you tell him if you were in the same situation?”

 

Riley smiled gently, “Dude. He is like my father. There is no  _ way  _ I would tell him!”

 

Mac opened his mouth, an exasperated look on his face, “That makes no sense. Why would you tell me to tell him then?”

 

Riley giggled, “I am not the one in love with him!”

 

Before Mac could respond, the waiter came, “Hello, I will be your server tonight. What would like to start off with tonight?”

 

The former EOD tech just grinned at the waiter, “I will have the strongest drink this restaurant owns. I will need it…”

 

Riley mirrored the face on Mac, “Make that two.”

 

 waiter kept a straight face (probably included in the job description) and when told nothing else would be ordered, left.

 

Mac pursed his lips, looking at the one person on this Earth that could be called his sister, “What about awkwardness? You said it yourself, Jack is basically your father.”

 

The hacker put a hand on her face and exhaled, “Dude! If it is love, then it is love. Nothing will ever change about how I feel about you. I love you no matter what, and that is final.”

 

The waiter returned with the drinks after the duo’s companionable silence, and, boy, did he deliver on their order. Mac wasn't sure he would be able to walk out of there unassisted.

 

His game of feeling where the burning feeling from the drink ended in his esophagus, however, ended as he heard Riley mutter something.

 

Mac was about to ask what she said, but the question was swallowed up in surprise and confusion.  _ The  _ Jack Dalton was walking towards  _ their  _ table. Well, not really walking, but speed walking as quickly as possible.

 

Jack smiled, “I hate to interrupt your conversation, but did you guys remember to get the new phones that Matty paid for after the mission today?” After they both shook their heads, he continued, “Well, in this mission today, well, um, it’s kind of hilarious. But, well, there were mics placed in  _ both  _ of your phones, and they are apparently still on. And, the funny part, I sort of heard this whole conversation. And even funnier, Mac, I love you too.”

 

Before Mac had a chance to hide his full on red blush, Jack bent down and kissed him. It was all messy with teeth and tongues battling for dominance, but it let out every pent up emotion that had been stored in Mac. It was, well, magical, and everything he imagined many times before.

 

They broke apart for air, but it felt different now. It was like every problem in the world was fixed and everyone was in total bliss.

 

And Riley, she was beaming. She was the exact definition of ecstatic.

 

Jack smiled at him, looking like a huge burden had been lifted off of him and he could finally breathe.

 

Mac grinned, “Pizza and beer at your place?”

 

Jack had a mischievous look, “I have a bit more planned than just that. But, before anything else happens, can I have your phone?”

 

When Mac nodded and gave his tapped phone to him, he broke it, “There are a lot of firsts today.”

 

When Mac turned around to give Riley the money for the bill, she ignored him and shooed the duo out of the restaurant.  _ They will have fun. _

 

The car ride to Jack’s place was tense. It  _ would  _ be a nice quiet, but things changed. With both of the men knowing what was to happen, they were just  _ itching  _ to get home.

 

They finally got to the apartment and rushed up the stairs. As soon as the door was open, Jack pushed his partner against the wall, kissing him fiercely. It was eager, not one bit gentle or soft.

 

When they separated for air, they both got the other’s shirt off. As Mac was unbuttoning his partner’s shirt, Jack seized the opportunity and sucked at Mac’s neck, hands roaming over his abs.

 

The duo walked to the bedroom, fully undressing the other. Jack pushed Mac onto the bed, and was not disappointed at all. Mac had gorgeous pale skin with a little bit of muscle showing. The older agent wondered what it would look like with a few marks…

 

Mac smiled, pupils huge, “I bet I am thinking the same things as you are, but you are really spacing out, man.”

 

Jack lifted his eyebrows, “That’s what you do to me, sweetheart. And you wonder why I don’t pay attention to your- fuck!”

 

The older agent’s response was interrupted as Mac took him into his mouth. He was on his hands and knees, sucking Jack off, who was still standing right next to the bed.

 

Mac lightly sucked at the tip, but did something completely unexpected the next bob of his head. He took  _ all  _ of Jack into his mouth, and, not to brag, but his cock is well past the average length.

 

Jack’s eyes went up into his head in ecstasy, “Holy fucking hell, Mac. You- God! If you don’t stop-”

 

The agent was nearing his release when Mac decided to take all of Jack’s cock in his mouth again. And sucked.  _ Hard. _ The younger agent swallowed  _ every  _ drop of his partner’s cum.

 

Jack was breathless, but still got the lube from his top drawer and held it up for his partner to see, “Yeah?”

 

Mac nodded and rolled onto his back in the middle of the bed. He was  _ breathtaking _ . Jack didn’t know why he didn’t tell Mac sooner that he absolutely  _ adored  _ him more than a partner should.

 

The older agent poured lube onto his hand and spread it on his fingers, “Ready?”

 

After Mac nodded, Jack made sure his finger was coated with the lubricant and pushed it into Mac’s ass very slowly, paying attention to his face, making sure he wasn’t hurting him.

 

When Jack had his finger all the way in and moved it around, he relinquished all of the doubt in Mac’s mind when a shot of pleasure went through him. He kept on doing this, adding one more finger each time. He ended after three fingers as a result of Mac  _ begging  _ to be fucked. And, boy, was Jack going to deliver.

 

He placed his cock at the tip of Mac’s entrance, silently asking Mac for permission. When he nodded, Jack slowly eased his way into his partner, not wanting to hurt him. When he was fully in, Mac’s pupils were even larger than before, if that was possible.

 

The younger partner bit his bottom lip, “If you don’t fuck me now,  _ hard _ , I will walk out of this bedroom and get dressed.”

 

This threat spurred Jack into action. He went all of the way out, then slammed back in. The cry of pleasure from Mac will be in his dreams for a very long time. He then started to set a pace, fast and filled to the brink with pleasure. He was at an angle that hit Mac’s prostate every time he entered.

 

Mac closed his eyes and his mouth flew open wide, “Fuck, Jack... Harder.”

 

_ I didn’t know he liked it rough… _

 

Jack decided to meet the demand. He went even faster, pinching Mac’s nipples into hard nubs while doing so. The genius’ back arched, overwhelmed with all of the pleasure he was feeling. He was getting close, so he clenched his ass  _ hard _ , hoping to get more sensational pleasure. This caused Jack to go even faster. The rhythm was too much, and both men climaxed, causing Mac to lay his head on Jack’s naked chest after the fact.

 

Jack grinned, “I love you, Angus MacGyver.”

 

Mac grinned back, chucking, “Already? I didn’t know I was  _ that  _ good in bed.”

 

The two men lay together, excited for what this journey might bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, especially constructive criticism, are always welcome!


End file.
